From Paris with love
by Kozupi
Summary: A Yuri se le presenta la oportunidad de ir a Paris y disfrutar de unas bien merecidas vacaciones. Y no sólo eso, sino que tendrá a un buen amigo haciéndole compañía. ¿Será posible para ellos convivir tanto tiempo solos, o no podrán soportarlo? Quizás finalmente puedan entender esas emociones nuevas que ambos llevan experimentando ya hace algunos meses.
1. Chapter 1

**From Paris with love**

 _Capítulo 1._

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky, a su corta edad de 16, ya conocía más países que cualquier chico normal conocería en ese poco tiempo. Había competido ya en varias ciudades por fuera de su querida Rusia, y aunque sólo hayan sido pocos días en cada una, eso no quitaba que se tomara algunas horas para hacer turismo. Pero aquél viaje era particular, no sólo porque no iba precisamente a competir, sino porque podía quedarse más tiempo del que solía hacerlo, ¡y con todo pago!, le emocionaba por demás.

Por eso cuando Yakov le comentó el hecho de que lo habían invitado a participar en un programa de entretenimiento en Paris, que aproximadamente duraría un mes, y que tendría MUCHO tiempo libre, dijo que sí sin dudarlo. Nunca había estado allí antes, ¿cómo negarse? El problema apareció cuando se dio cuenta que tenía 16 años, que el adulto que lo acompañara no tendría los gastos pagos, y que justamente ni Yakov ni nadie quería correr con ese gasto, o contaba con el tiempo necesario.

"¿ **Para qué demonios el viejo me dice que me invitaron si ya desde siempre supo que no podría ir? ¿Le pone feliz hacer esas cosas? Ojala se le termine por caer el poco pelo le queda de una vez, a ver quién ríe último."**

 ** _"_** _No creo que lo haya hecho con mala intención. Seguro a él le hubiese encantado ir también, ¿no? Es París, cualquiera quisiera ir."_

" **Pero…" "Es que…" "Tú no entiend-…"**

—¡Ahh…! —exclamó dándose por vencido. Por más que tratara de escribir una respuesta convincente bien sabía que su amigo kazajo tenía razón, y eso le molestaba más: no podía seguir enojado con el viejo por mucho tiempo. **"¿Por qué no vas tú conmigo entonces? ¿No que cualquiera quisiera ir?",** acabó por contestarle, y aunque a simple vista sonara rudo, en realidad no eran más que formas de pelear con lo molesto que se sentía en ese momento por ser aún un niño para el mundo.

" _Ja, claro."_

 _"_ _Mm… ¿De verdad lo dices?"_

—¿Ah? —¡Claro que no lo decía de verdad! ¿Por qué lo pensaría? No era tan egoísta como para pedirle eso, si fuera el caso hubiera obligado al viejo que lo haga, pero no. Aun así, aunque quería decirle que era sólo una expresión, que no iba en serio, escribió precisamente lo contrario…

 **"** **Claro. ¿No quieres? Imagina, tú y yo en Paris, jaja. No debería ser tan malo, creo que un mes podríamos sobrevivir. Tengo mis ahorros."**

Intentó sonar lo más natural posible, y sentía que lo había logrado bastante bien al releer el mensaje. Bendita tecnología. Si el kazajo supiera que en realidad su corazón se había acelerado de la nada al escribir aquello seguro pensaría que es un poco raro. Yuri se sentía emocionado, no entendía bien el por qué, pero tampoco le dio tantas vueltas al asunto. Seguro era la emoción de poder hacer un viaje solo con un amigo, sin el control de un adulto aburrido y autoritario. ¿Sino qué otra cosa sería?

 _"_ _¿Puedo confirmarte luego?"_

Y si antes el corazón se había acelerado, ahora simplemente se había frenado en seco, dejándole prácticamente sin aliento. ¿Estaba bromeando, verdad? ¿O hablaba en serio? Poco le importaba, ya que en un impulso agregó: **"Tendría que confirmarlo el viernes, así que aún te quedan unos días…".**

Ok. Yuri no entendía exactamente cómo de estar completamente frustrado había pasado a sentir esa repentina alegría, pero le gustaba, era una sensación agradable en su estómago, como si se comiera un pirozhki de su abuelo, pero incluso mejor. Mucho mejor.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala una vez más, donde aún Yakov y Lilia parecían conversar, y sin mucho preámbulo le preguntó ruso: —Viejo, si consigo a alguien mayor de edad, responsable, con dinero, que me acompañe a Paris, ¿puedo ir? ¿O tienes otra excusa para no dejarme? ¿Eh? —Vale, en su mente había planeado una manera más educada de preguntarlo, pero no le salió tan bien.

El mayor le miró confuso, pero se tomó su tiempo para pensarlo. Conocía a Yuri y podía notar que estaba hablando en serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando? O mas bien, ¿en quién? ¿Viktor? —A menos que sea alguien que acabas de conocer en línea, un delincuente, un amigo imaginario, y principalmente si tu abuelo lo acepta y aprueba que te acompañe, no veo por qué no.

El rubio asintió y en apenas unos segundos dio media vuelta y desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que vino. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar que su amigo le confirme. ¿Cuándo lo haría? ¿Sería esa noche, mañana?

Fue tanta la emoción repentina, así como un atracón de azúcar que te deja volando en las nubes por un rato y luego cuando desaparece no puedes mantenerte en pie, que ni bien su cuerpo se relajó sobre la cama, por más que se tratara de entretener con su móvil esperando algún mensaje, acabó por dormirse profundamente al cabo de unos minutos. Una pena la verdad porque a eso de medianoche, la pantalla del aparato volvió a iluminarse.

" _Voy. Avísame en qué fecha salimos."_


	2. Chapter 2

**From Paris with love**

 _Capítulo 2._

* * *

—¡Yuratchka! Perderás el avión si sigues dando tantas vueltas —repetía su abuelo por tercera vez en esa mañana, y con buena razón. Pero qué culpa tenía el rubio si cada vez que se sentía listo, recordaba algo más que debía llevar.

—Esta es la última vez, ¡lo juro! —exclamaba mientras cerraba una vez más su maleta, ahora sí dispuesto a llevarla a la sala. No sin antes recorrer con la vista su cuarto por si algo más se estaba olvidando.

La verdad, aún quedaban varias horas antes de la salida del avión, pero su abuelo prefería llegar con tiempo y no tener que correr luego. Siendo realistas, era Nikolai quien estaba más nervioso que el menor con todo esto del viaje. Si lo había dejado ir era únicamente por las palabras de su nieto: "Iré con un amigo". ¿Alguien que su nieto considerara abiertamente un amigo no podía ser malo, cierto? Además, no había que conocer mucho al rubio para notar la ilusión que le hacía todo aquello.

—Ya lo sabes, cualquier problema que tengas nos llamas de inmediato —le volvió a decir una vez mas mientras iban en el coche, y luego lo repitió cuando el menor estaba despachando su maleta en el aeropuerto.

—Si abuelo, no te preocupes por eso —asintió sonriendo, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor rosado, a lo que el mayor no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño. Su nieto para él siempre fue un niño adorable, nadie le diría lo contrario, pero no iba a negar que la mayor parte de su vida siempre estuvo por su cuenta. Por eso sentía que era lo correcto dejarlo ir, poco a poco Yuri se estaba abriendo con las personas y dejándolas entrar en su burbuja de cristal, y este viaje era parte de ese cambio.

—Creo que ya es hora, ¿no? —Preguntó el mayor cuando los altoparlantes llamaron a alistarse a los pasajeros del vuelo 890. —Cuídate, Yuratchka… —fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo, que el pequeño recibió con ganas.

—¡Nos vemos pronto, abuelo! —se despidió el menor, entrando finalmente a la sala de espera, ya perdiéndose de la vista del mayor.

 _"_ _¡Ya estoy por subir al avión! Tú ya debes estar por la mitad de tu vuelo, así que te veré allí. Ni se te ocurra irte antes de que yo llegue…",_ escribió antes de poner su móvil en modo avión, conectar sus auriculares y esperar al despegue escuchando algo de música.

.

.

" **¿Te falta mucho, Yura?"**

Era una pregunta innecesaria, ya que según las pantallas con los arribos de esa noche, aún faltaban unos 40 minutos antes de que el avión en el que venía el ruso aterrice. Aún así, quizás por el aburrimiento, o por la costumbre que había adoptado de prácticamente escribirle cada hora, llevaba ya mandando unos cuatro mensajes que ni siquiera estaban siendo leídos.

El kazajo suspiró un poco cansado. Esperar allí era por demás aburrido, ya había comido un sandwich para hacer tiempo, y visitado las tiendas que habían por ahí, así que no le quedaba mucho más que seguir sentado perdiendo el tiempo en instagram, viendo algún video en youtube o lo que fuera con tal de distraerse un poco.

Su aparato marcaba las nueve de la noche, si su amigo no se demoraba tanto recogiendo sus maletas, podrían llegar al hotel a dejarlas y salir a cenar. Él tampoco había estado jamás en París, y tenía muchos planes allí para esos día, comenzando obviamente por una visita a la Torre Eiffel, donde ya planeó ir al día siguiente, luego de que el rubio visitara el lugar donde sería el programa y conociera a su "jefe".

Finalmente la pantalla cambió de "En vuelo" a "Arribando". Otabek se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de espera. A los pocos minutos su móvil vibró, y una sonrisa que ni él mismo llegó a percatar se dibujó en sus labios, sonrisa que ni el mismo responsable de ella jamás llegaría a ver. _"Ya casi",_ leyó, y algo en su interior se revolvió. Claro que el moreno intentó convencerse de que era el hambre, pero en el fondo sabía que era algo mucho más complejo que eso.

¿Cuándo había sido la primera vez que aquello sucedía? En la final de Grand Prix, al verlo en el programa libre, sí. Algo se había encendido en el interior del kazajo ese día, algo que él atribuyó a la admiración en ese momento, pero que luego no podía dejar de cuestionarse. ¿Había sido sólo eso? No tenía forma de explicarlo, o sea, el programa del menor había sido espléndido, pero era algo más, lo sentía. Fue recién a la tercera vez que su corazón se aceleró por verlo que finalmente lo entendió: le gustaba. Yuri Plisetsky, su compañero de la infancia, su reciente amigo, le gustaba demasiado, y estaba jodido con eso.

No era el gran problema que ambos sean hombres, eso realmente no era un tabú para él, no cuestionaba su sexualidad, simplemente la vivía. El problema era la edad, la inocencia que desprendía el rubio no sólo al patinar, sino cuando hablaba de su abuelo, cuando sus ojos brillaban al ver algún gatito en la calle, cómo sonreía al comer un dulce. Joder, sí había visto esa mirada guerrera cuando le conoció, esos ojos de soldado, esa determinación cuando se proponía algo, pero más allá de eso, lejos del hielo, Yuri no era más que un chico con 16 años apenas cumplidos que tenía mucho que aprender de la vida. ¿Cómo podría arruinarle eso? No podía simplemente decirle "me gustas", él no sabría qué hacer, podría odiarlo o entrar en pánico, o sentirse culpable por rechazarlo, sea lo que sea la relación de ambos se rompería completamente.

—¡Beka! —sintió a lo lejos, y una vez mas su corazón saltó por la emoción. Alzó la vista y allí lo vio, con su brazo extendido moviéndolo de lado a lado, llamándolo. Llevaba el cabello recogido, y una bufanda que para su mala suerte, lo hacía ver adorable, al punto de querer abrazarlo.

Pero Otabek era una persona sensata, no cedería tan fácil ante el primer momento difícil. Suspiró, se mentalizó qué era lo mejor, y tras mover la mano también como saludo, comenzó a caminar hacia él con la única intención de ayudarle con la maleta. —¿Estuvo bien el viaje? —preguntó cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y tras agarrar el equipaje, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde paraban los taxis.


	3. Chapter 3

**From Paris with love**

 _Capítulo 3._

* * *

Al final se decidieron por comer en el mismo hotel en el que se alojaban y comenzar a conocer la ciudad al día siguiente. Ya era tarde, Yuri había comentado que se sentía algo cansado, y obviamente Otabek prefirió que descansase y no forzarlo demasiado ya que al día siguiente, aunque sea sólo por una hora, tenía que cumplir con una obligación.

—Ha estado bien, ¿no? —dijo el menor mientras revolvía en su maleta buscando su ropa de cama.

—La verdad que sí, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba —el Kazajo lo miraba desde la cama de al lado, entretenido por cómo el rubio rebuscaba entre su ropa, dejando caer calcetines, arrojando lejos algún zapato—. La tarde de fresas que pediste de postre estuvo muy buena.

—Es París, todas esas cosas deben de ser buenas. Ah~ El cerdito estaría feliz aquí —suspiró, y se dejó caer sobre la cama con el pantalón que finalmente encontró entre sus manos. Había dejado la maleta abierta a un lado, diciendo "mañana prometo ordenar todo", y antes de que el kazajo llegase a preverlo, el ruso ya estaba quitándose sus Converse y luego el jean.

Apartó la vista casi a los segundos, pero eso no evitó que llegase a ver las delgadas y blancas piernas de su amigo, y aunque él fuera una persona casi inmutable en ese sentido, el estar a solas con él en aquella habitación hizo que ese mínimo gesto le hiciera estremecer.

—Iré al baño —declaró, con la vista exactamente en el lado contrario a donde el menor estaba, y antes de que el otro le respondiera algo, ya se había levantado y caminado en esa dirección.

Una vez allí, con la puerta cerrada y el agua del grifo abierta, se tomó unos cuantos segundos para respirar con calma. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? No es que se hubiese excitado solo por eso, pero estaba seguro que iba encaminado a eso. —Debes calmarte o la pasaras muy mal. No viniste a eso, sólo a acompañarlo, como un amigo haría. ¿No es justamente eso lo que le pediste ser aquél día? —se murmuraba mientras se enjuagaba la cara.

Ya para cuando volvió, el menor estaba con una camiseta suelta y el pantalón puesto, tumbado en la cama y tapado, listo para dormir. El kazajo prefirió no prestarle tanta atención y seguir con lo suyo, quitando su camiseta, su calzado, pantalón, metiéndose sólo con bóxer a la cama, mirando al techo. No se ponía mas ropa a menos que fuese un invierno difícil.

—Beka… —sintió que le llamaba cuando ya estaba decidido a girarse hacia la pared y dormirse.

—¿Si?

—Gracias por haber venido… ¡La vamos a pasar genial, lo prometo! —Y aunque esas palabras lo hicieron feliz, a la vez le molestaron. No precisamente las palabras en sí, más bien estaba molesto consigo mismo por estar tan distraído con su propio drama, y no disfrutando el viaje en sí al poder pasar unas vacaciones con Yuri.

—No me quedan dudas, Yura —respondió, girando en dirección a él, ya que las camas estaban una al lado de la otra, con apenas un pequeño pasillo entre ambas. Al girarse, se encontró con los ojos verdes del otro, quien estaba en la misma posición, girado para verle. Se quedaron así unos cuantos segundos, en silencio, sólo mirándose y cada quien pensando sus propias cosas.

—Que descanses —dijo al fin el mayor, y en lugar de voltearse para el otro lado, simplemente se acomodó mejor, y cerró los ojos para ya dormirse. Quizás si tenía suerte al día siguiente se despertaría antes que el otro y lo primero que vería sería su rostro dormido. ¿Eso sí lo tenía permitido, cierto?

.

.

El rubio tragó saliva nervioso luego de que el mayor cerrase los ojos. ¿Qué había sido justo lo de recién? Si bien le había sostenido la mirada todo el tiempo, sentía que si se extendía unos segundos más acabaría él por apartarla. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? ¿Beka lo habría notado?

Él sabía que no sería como en las películas americanas, que harían una guerra de almohadas y verían películas de terror, tampoco se veía hablando de chicas con el kazajo, pero esto era algo inesperado. ¿Así dormían los amigos cuando quedaban en la misma casa? Ahora que lo pensaba Viktor era parecido en ese sentido, cuando fueron a Japón el ruso siempre andaba desnudo cubierto sólo con una bata…

Pero dejando al exéntrico Viktor de lado, el menor ahora envidiaba como Beka podría prácticamente desnudarse frente a él sin problemas y dormir así, él no podría, incluso hasta le daba algo de pena.

En comparación al mayor su cuerpo no estaba tan desarrollado, era delgado y delicado, y si tenía sus músculos firmes bajo su blanca piel era únicamente por el entrenamiento, sino sería por demás blando. En cambio su amigo tenía músculos mucho más marcados, era mucho más atractivo que él en todo sentido… ¿Realmente estaba pensado en eso? Yuri no pudo evitar sonrojase ante sus propias ideas, y más teniendo al mayor dormido frente a él -podía saber que estaba dormido porque sentía su respiración mucho más leve y calmada que antes-, ¿qué diría él si pudiera leerle la mente?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza molesto, intentando dejar de pensar y dormirse de una vez. No quería seguir delirando, estaba cansado y por eso pensaba cosas raras, seguro era eso. Otabek era su amigo y no lo veía como nada mas que eso, estaba completamente seguro de ello. ¿Lo estaba? " _Claro que sí, idiota",_ se dijo a sí mismo.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez el sol le molestó un poco y por eso los volvió a cerrar. Lo único que llegó a ver es que el mayor ya no estaba allí. Volvió a intentar abrirlos y esta vez lo logró. Se sentó en la cama y se tomó unos segundos para espabilarse por completo. Podía ver su propio reflejo en el espejo frente a las camas, con su cabello todo revuelto seguramente por dar tantas vueltas la noche anterior al no poder dormirse como esperaba.

—¿Ya estás despierto? Te iba a dejar dormir una media hora más, estamos con tiempo aún —le informó Otabek, que ya al parecer estaba bañado y arreglado, listo para salir. —Debería tomarte una foto y subirla al Instagram para tus "ángeles" —dijo en un tono burlón, dejando escapar luego una pequeña risa.

Yuri gruñó algo en ruso y lo fulminó con la mirada, y en un impulso cogió su almohada y se la arrojo directo a la cara del kazajo, quien no llegó a esquivarla. —¡Hey! —se quejó levantando del suelo y arrojándosela de nuevo.

—Por burlarte —declaró el menor, y ya luego de eso se levantó para ir al baño y comenzar a prepararse para salir.

.

.

¡Qué lindo que era París! O sea, sólo estaban caminando en dirección a la estación de metro para acercarse a las oficinas del canal que filmaría el programa, pero absolutamente todo lo que veía le encantaba. Era muy distinto a Rusia, definitivamente, tenía otro estilo mucho más elegante, había mucho verde, los edificios también lucían muy distintos a los que solía ver. Sus ojitos verdes iban de un lado al otro observando a su alrededor, sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó a su compañero, quien pareció sorprenderse, porque tardó un poco en responder.

—Claro, es tal cual las postales que se ven por ahí. Muy pintoresco…

Yuri frunció el entrecejo ante esa vaga respuesta, y volvió su vista al frente. Era más que obvio que Beka estaba distraído, así que no le molestaría con sus comentarios infantiles, por lo que el resto del camino hasta casi bajarse del metro, ninguno de los dos jóvenes cruzaron palabra alguna.

Era extraño, desde el móvil y en las pocas veces que se habían cruzado hablaban muchísimo de todo, podían pasar horas enteras e incluso desvelarse sólo para acabar con alguna conversación. ¿Por qué de repente le resultaba tan difícil dirigirle la palabra? Era incómodo y molesto, quería hablarle, pero sentía que si lo hacía le molestaría.

—Es por aquí —señaló el mayor y Yuri asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Caminaron otras cuatro calles antes de poder divisar el cartel en grande de la productora pero en lugar de caminar hacia allí, el kazajo se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

—Allí es —se animó a decirle señalando en dirección al cartel, y para su sorpresa, en lugar de recibir una respuesta negativa del mayor, éste le sonrió.

—Aún es temprano, ¿por qué no desayunamos por aquí cerca?

Y a Yuri le cambió la mañana en un segundo. Asintió sin dudarlo, y le siguió cuando el kazajo cruzó la calle y se adentró por una pequeña cafetería con un exquisito y reconfortante olor a canela en su interior.

Se sentaron en una mesa alta para dos, y Yuri volvió a recibir otra burla amistosa de su amigo ya que sus piernas no llegaban a la tabla que la banqueta tenía para apoyarlas y le quedaban colgando. —Aún te falta pegar el último estirón, ¿no? —mencionó haciendo que el de dieciséis soltara otro gruñido.

Pero eso sólo duró unos segundos, ya que para cuando el café y los croissants llegaron, ambos estaban charlando de la mejor manera, dejando atrás esas horas incómodas que tuvieron momentos antes.

Seguramente Beka sólo estaba distraído con algo, fue tonto asustarse por eso. Todo era como siempre, como le gustaba, y como esperaba que fuera por siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

**From Paris with love**

 _Capítulo 4._

* * *

Las oficinas de la productora eran increíbles. Tenía un decorado muy moderno y profesional, sin contar con que todos allí lucían importantes. Aún así Yuri no se sentía intimidado por ellos, al contrario, estaba esperando por fin poder conocer bien de qué se trataba todo eso, ya que Yakov sólo sabía lo mínimo indispensable.

—Siéntense, por favor —les invitó Thomas tras una breve presentación, una vez que ambos chicos ingresaron a una de las oficinas. Él era quien produciría ese programa, y quien personalmente había seleccionado a cada uno de los invitados, incluso a Yuri. Un hombre de unos treinta, con una sonrisa de revista y un cabello algo alborotado pero sin verse desprolijo.

Estuvieron hablando al menos por una hora, aunque ésta pasó volando. Thomas era divertido, y te hacía sentir cómodo por cómo te hablaba. Explicó que el programa era básicamente de entretenimiento puro, con algunas entrevistas y unos juegos entre los artistas y los participantes. El equipo ganador se lleva un premio sorpresa para el participante, y un pequeño incentivo para el artista invitado, por lo general algo de dinero o cena gratis en algún restaurant patrocinador e incluso algún perfume o ropa de diseñador. Era todo muy aleatorio. Claro que los gastos estaban completamente a cargo de la empresa y recibiría un pago a fin de mes, eso estaba más que claro y era lo realmente importante allí.

Yuri no era especialista en negocios ni nada de eso, pero los números y todo le cerraba por todos lados, para él era el trabajo perfecto y sólo tenía en la mente la frase "¿Dónde firmo?". Por eso cuando el hombre le extendió el contrato, no se lo pensó dos veces. No sólo ganaría algo de dinero extra, sino que podría seguir ayudando a su familia económicamente, aún sin estar participando directamente en el patinaje.

—Será un placer trabajar contigo —mencionó el mayor con una sonrisa, a la cual Yuri correspondió. Hablaron unos minutos más, Thomas les informó que el viernes harían un ensayo general, y una fiesta de estreno y que todos los que participarían estaban invitados. Por lo que le animó a ir así conocía quienes serían sus compañeros.

—¿Puede venir él conmigo? —preguntó en relación a Beka, y aunque por unos segundos el otro dudó, acabó asintiendo, cosa que incluso alegró más al rubio.

—Me encargaré de conseguirle un pase también a los programas, así puede acompañarte si quiere. Serán los sábados por la tarde, y se transmitirá esa misma noche, es casi un programa "en vivo".

"Los veré entonces el viernes", fue lo último que les dijo antes de que los dos abandonen la oficina y sean acompañados a la salida por una secretaria.

.

.

—No te pregunté antes, pero, ¿quieres venir a la fiesta el viernes? —preguntó Yuri una vez subidos al metro, que los llevaría hasta la estación de la Torre Eiffel. Por unanimidad decidieron que ese sería el primer lugar que conocerían, así que ni bien abandonaron el edificio de la productora, buscaron en el mapa de su móvil el camino y partieron hacia allí.

—No es que me muera de ganas, pero supongo que si es contigo estará bien —respondió en un tono natural. _¿Si es conmigo está bien?_ , las palabras del kazajo resonaron en la cabeza del menor por varios segundos, incluso los minutos siguientes que duró el viaje, en donde no hablaron de nada más.

—Estamos cerca —dijo el mayor ya afuera del vagón, y cuando el ruso alzo la vista hacia él le vio sonreír, y con eso un cosquilleo en su interior se hizo presente. No era tan común verle sonreír de aquella manera, aún no estaba acostumbrado, ¿llegaría a estarlo algún día? Siguió con su propia vista la dirección a donde iban los ojos del moreno, y finalmente la vio, y tal y como su amigo, sus labios se curvaron y la emoción dejó atrás el nerviosismo de segundos antes.

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó, señalando la lejana pero reconocible punta de la torre, justo a la derecha de ambos. —Vamos, Beka —le ordenó, y cogiéndolo de la mano, sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a tirar de él a la par que empezaba a caminar. Y a esto el mayor no hizo ninguna objeción.

Un par de calles más cerca, cuando ya la al menos la mitad de la torre era visible por encima de los árboles que le rodeaban, el menor se detuvo. Era una esquina y para su suerte no estaba demasiado transitada. Observó el lindo paisaje que hacía el monumento de acero, mezclado con los colores de la fauna parisina, y tras convencerse de que aquél era un buen lugar, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y encendió la cámara.

Tardó unos segundos en encontrar una buena pose, y cuando lo que vio en la pantalla le agradó lo suficiente, la primera selfie en París fue tomada.

—¡Beka, ven también! —exclamó en un impulso de felicidad, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios, que al kazajo tomó por completa sorpresa.

¿Cómo negarse? ¿Cómo decirle que no a aquella persona que estaba frente a él, sonriéndole de esa manera? Asintió con su cabeza y se acercó al menor, acomodándose a su lado, inclinándose un poco para que no sea demasiado incómodo y ambos encajaran bien.

Esa foto no fue tan rápida, incluso terminó el moreno con el móvil en su mano, ya que los brazos más cortos del rubio no daban con un ángulo decente.

—Ahí va… —digo el kazajo, y ambos hicieron lo mejor que pudieron para salir con una buena cara.

Lo cierto era que Otabek no estaba del todo cómodo con la repentina cercanía de ambos, con el brazo del otro apoyado en su espalda, sintiendo su aroma invadir su sistema.

Y aunque no lo sabía, en el cuerpo del otro algo similar sucedía. Al principio con la emoción no reparó en ello, pero ahora que la distancia era tan corta, que estaban en un semi-abrazo frente a uno de los monumentos más románticos de todo el mundo, la joven y hormonal mente de Yurio comenzó a irse por lugares donde no debía.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Beka rompiendo el abrazo, confirmando si el otro había ya terminado con las fotos.

—Claro, ya casi llegamos… —respondió algo avergonzado. ¿Habría parecido demasiado infantil? ¿Pararse así de la nada sólo para una foto? Y lo peor es que ya quería subirla a Instagram, pero no quería seguir actuando como un niño frente a su amigo, así que se guardó las ganas al menos hasta haber llegado a donde iban.

.

.

—¿No crees que hay demasiada gente? —le preguntó Altin al chico que tenía la clara decepción en su rostro, mezclada con un odio sincero a todos los turistas que hacían esa interminable fila para poder subir a la torre.

—No podemos irnos de París sin subir, Beka —sentenció. Miraba con malos ojos a todos los que le rodeaban, como si de alguna manera éstos acaben por asustarse o algo y le den espacio, pero eso no sucedía, y el tiempo pasaba, llevándose aquél enojo y dejando en su lugar únicamente a un Yuri decepcionado. —¿No subiremos, cierto? —preguntó en tono bajo, casi con miedo de la respuesta que sabría que recibiría.

Aquella imagen al mayor no le agradó en lo absoluto. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más… El sol en lo alto hacía realmente un martirio el tener que hacer esa fila, y si bien el con algo de agua aguantaría, sentía que el menor no. Era ruso, por Dios, no estaba acostumbrado a aquél calor de verano. Y seguramente hasta su piel lo sentiría, demasiado blanca, sensible a los rayos del sol que no tenían intenciones de desaparecer.

—Uhm… Espérame un momento —dijo, cruzando la calle donde estaban, acercándose hacia lo que era la boletería. Pero en lugar de formarse en la fila esperando su turno, se acercó a un guardia y se quedó hablando con él unos cuantos minutos.

Luego, volvió sobre sus pasos, y con una seña de cabeza le indico al chico que avanzara. —Volveremos a la noche, ¿sí? No te desanimes.

Y aunque no tenía ninguna razón real para creer aquello más que las palabras del kazajo, no dudó de que fuera verdad.

.

.

Rodearon la manzana de la torre y enseguida se toparon con el Río Sena, junto con sus cruceros, puestos de comida y los turistas sin fin que tomaban fotos o simplemente admiraban el paisaje. La molestia por no haber poder subido se había ido casi por completo, y eso a Beka le tranquilizó.

Se acercaron a un puesto de crepes y cada uno pidió el suyo, Beka uno con Nutella y banana, y Yuri uno con crema y fresas.

Se acercaron hasta el puente que cruzaba el río, y como mucho allí, simplemente descansaron sus brazos en las barandas y se quedaron admirando la vista. El río se extendía a lo lejos, la ciudad se alzaba, repleta de monumentos y edificios imponentes. No podían negarlo ninguno de los dos, aquella ciudad realmente era un sueño.

Beka suspiró, y aunque Yuri moría por voltear a verle, sólo para captar la expresión que el kazajo podría llevar ahora, se contuvo. —¿Te agrada esto? —preguntó.

—¿La crepe? ¿O París?

Yuri rió sincero ante aquello. —Ambos —respondió, ahora sí buscando la mirada del otro mientras le hablaba.

—Esto está delicioso, aunque siento que con cada bocado voy sumando un día extra de entrenamiento si quiero mantener la forma para la próxima competencia.

—No me lo digas, no quiero imaginarme lo que Yakov y aquella mujer dirían al verme comiendo esto.

—Y París… —una vez más un suspiro se escapó de entre los labios del mayor, pero ahora Yuri pudo captar cada detalle de aquél gesto, y guardarlo en su mente como un preciado recuerdo de él y su amigo. —Es hermoso, no hay otra forma de describirlo. No sólo es completamente distinto a mi país natal, sino que tampoco se parece a ningún otro lugar en el que he estado. ¿No lo siente así?

Asintió sin pensárselo. —No he viajado tanto como tú, creo, pero definitivamente es hasta ahora el lugar más agradable en el que estuve. Y no estoy aquí patinando, no tengo que entrenar todas las mañanas, ni cumplir un horario estricto. Simplemente podemos estar así, pasando el rato juntos…

—Sí… Y esto sólo es el comienzo —y ahí apareció de nuevo, aquella sonrisa segura que el kazajo muy pocas veces dejaba ver.

—Mm… Beka…

—¿Uh?

—Tienes nutella por toda la cara —dijo el menor dejando escapar una risita.


	5. Chapter 5

**From Paris with love**

 _Capítulo 5._

* * *

 _Nota: La (a) sería una arroba..._

* * *

 **[Imagen de él y Otabek con la Torre Eiffel de fondo]**

 **(a)yuri-plisetsky** _#FromParisWithLove_

.

Cuando Yuri finalmente se decidió por el filtro ideal, y el hashtag indicado, la foto sólo tardó unas milésimas de segundo en estar ya disponible para básicamente todo el mundo. Y fueron sólo otro par de segundos los que pasaron antes de estar recibiendo un sinfín de "Corazones" y comentarios en dicha foto. Principalmente de sus fans, claro, pero también de personas más cercanas como el mismísimo Viktor.

.

 **(a)v-nikiforov** El pequeño Yurio finalmente está creciendo~ Tráeme algo lindo!

.

 **(a)** **yuuri-katsuki** Que envidia! Disfruten!

.

—Ja, el cerdito está celoso~ ¿Quién es el mejor ahora? —murmuró el rubio mientras masticaba con ganas un bagel de lomo que acaba de comprar.

Otabek le miró curioso, enarcando una ceja. No le había hablado directamente a él, estaba más bien hablando sólo, sintiéndose victorioso por algo tan simple como aquello. Era tierno, no podía negarlo.

El moreno probó también su sándwich, mientras chequeaba una vez más el mail de confirmación en su móvil de la compra que había hecho esa tarde. Cuando se había cruzado a hablar con aquél guardia en la torre, éste le había comentado de un pase que vendían online, un poco más costoso pero completamente útil y necesario si no tienes tiempo de esperar en la fila como el resto de los turistas.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando descubrió aquello, y compró dos entradas para esa misma noche, por eso ahora sólo estaban cenando algo ligero y haciendo tiempo para que llegue el horario indicado.

En la tarde habían caminado bastante, pasearon por unos parques preciosos, hicieron algunas compras e incluso se tomaron un rato para entrar a una catedral que les llamó la atención por cómo lucía. Yurio se emocionaba con facilidad, y ahí era cuando se le escapaba de su control esa actitud infantil que luego tan bien disimulaba con insultos y un mal genio exagerado. Así era Yuri Plisetsky y así le gustaba. Ya lo había descubierto y lo mejor era empezar a lidiar con aquello.

 **(a)otabek-altin** Deja de murmurar cosas raras y come, o llegaremos tarde… #terminatubagel

Y tras enviar aquél mensaje, una tos se escuchó frente a él y algo similar a un "lo siento" apenas audible entre la misma tos y el agua que el rubio ingería para calmarla.

—Lo siento… —repitió, una vez se hubo calmado, con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Altin le miraba con una sonrisa ladina, divertido de verlo así, pero intentando no seguir molestándolo mucho más. —Parecías demasiado entretenido. No quería molestarte, pero ya deberíamos ir yendo.

—¡Lo sé, lo siento! Lo único que nos faltaría es perder esto… Luego de que te molestaste tanto en conseguirlo.

—No te preocupes por eso, también tenía ganas de subir hoy —dijo, tranquilizándolo.

.

.

 **IN-CRE-I-BLE.**

No tenía otra palabra en la cabeza más que esa. Ya desde el momento en que subieron al ascensor, y poco a poco fueron viendo alzarse a Paris frente a sus ojos, cada vez más alto, con las luces a su alrededor iluminando todo de una manera especial. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y el salto que dio al sentir que finalmente aquél cubículo de acero se detuvo en su destino final fue prácticamente un paro cardiaco de esos buenos, de los que muy pocas veces tienes la suerte de experimentar, únicamente causado por la emoción.

Sin pensarlo mucho cogió a su amigo de la mano y tiró de él, caminando a paso rápido para alcanzar alguna esquina libre.

—¡Allí! —exclamó al ver a un pequeño grupo de turistas dejar un hueco al marcharse, justo frente a una de las mejores vistas, con el Río Sena bajo sus narices.

La noche estaba muchísimo más fresca en comparación a aquella tarde, pero para ellos el frío poco importaba. Estaban al aire libre, separados apenas por una malla metálica sin demasiada protección, pero ni sentían molestia por eso. Ambos, incluso Otabek que no lo expresaba tan libremente, estaban emocionados. —Es incluso mejor de como lo pintan, ¿no? —le preguntó al menor, quien asintió enseguida. —Gracias por haberme invitado.

El rubio se tomó unos segundos más para sacarse una última selfie allí, y dejó ya el aparato en el bolsillo.

—Es gracioso. Realmente no lo dije en serio en ese momento… Estaba tan molesto, ¿sabes? Me hubiera escapado si no me dejaban venir… —el rubio suspiró recordando aquél día.

—Uhm… ¿O sea que no pensaste en mí como opción, nunca?

—¿Ah? —parpadeó confundido por aquella repentina pregunta, y aunque quiso responder algo ligero se tomó mejor un tiempo para pensarlo ya que el otro parecía repentinamente más serio de lo normal. —No realmente. O sea, tienes tus cosas, no quería molestarte ni nada de eso. Pero luego sucedió lo que sucedió y…

—¿Era tu última opción? ¿A eso te refieres? —su voz sonaba neutral, demasiado para el gusto del chico. ¿Por qué sentía que cada palabra que decía empeoraba la situación?

—No, no es eso. Sólo que no creí que fuéramos tan cercanos aún. Me sorprendió que aceptaras, pero… ¡me hizo feliz que lo hicieras, Beka!

—Somos amigos, desde aquél día. ¿Por qué no seríamos cercanos? ¿No es parte de la amistad ser justamente… cercanos? —le preguntó, y esas palabras de alguna le incomodaron. Tenía sentido lo que el kazajo decía, si eran amigos, ¿por qué no pensó en él? O sea, básicamente hablaba con él todo el día, todos los días, ¿por qué no pensó en pedirle su ayuda si ya tenía confianza en el mayor? Ahora que se daba cuenta de ello se sentía mal…

—Sí… Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, no lo pensé así, lo siento… —¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente todo había girado unos 360 grados? El rubio no entendía cómo habían llegado a aquél punto, si iban tan bien. Otabek lucía molesto, y si bien tenía razón en su queja, no creía que fuese para tanto. Fue un error, realmente no había pensado en eso hasta recién. Y ahora él le estaba diciendo la verdad, aquél viaje entre ambos surgió de casualidad, no le iría a mentir diciendo que Beka fue su primera opción… Hubiera sido más fácil así, pero no quería mentirle a su preciado amigo…

—Al menos conseguiste venir aquí… Y ya firmaste el contrato, no puedes marcharte sin más. Lo lograste, ¿no? Lo que querías desde un principio… Si me voy o me quedo daría igual para ti, ¿cierto?

¿De qué hablaba? No era eso lo que quiso decir, definitivamente entendió todo mal. —No es eso, de verdad… —intentó hablar, pero no sabía qué decir, y nuevamente el silencio los rodeó.

No le gustaba estar así. El kazajo le miraba con una clara desilusión en su rostro severo. ¿Por qué le miraba así? Quería volver el tiempo, sólo 10 minutos antes de que abriera su bocota y arruinara un día perfecto. Su pecho le dolía, y aunque intentaba decir algo no podía armar ninguna frase decente. No sabía qué hacer.

—Creo que ya es tarde, deberíamos volver… —dijo el moreno tras ver que no había más que hacer allí. Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos, y se giró en dirección a la salida más cercana, para tomar el ascensor.

¿Ya? No, no quería volver aún, y menos así. Sentía que si volvía, sólo sería cuestión de horas antes de estar en el aeropuerto volviendo a Rusia y Otabek a Almaty, o donde sea que vaya a pasar el resto de sus días. ¿Qué podía hacer? El mayor ya había comenzado a caminar, poco a poco se alejaba de él…

—¡Beka! —le llamó en un momento de desesperación, y por lo menos hizo que detuviese su caminar y volviera su vista a él. —Es verdad que no lo dije en serio en ese momento, Beka —comenzó a hablar—. ¡Pero me hizo muy feliz que esto se diera así! No creo que viniendo sólo o con el viejo podría sentirme igual en este momento. Estoy feliz de estar aquí con mi mejor amigo… ¿No es eso suficiente?

Otabek le escuchó sin interrumpirle. Entendía perfectamente sus palabras, incluso en su mente tenían sentido, ¿entonces por qué no podía aceptarlas y dejar todo eso ya?

Alzó su vista al chico frente a él, que tenía ya sus ojos cristalinos por alguna lágrima que seguro luchaba por salir. No podía negar que oír aquello en un primer instante le había molestado, realmente él si se había tomado en serio la invitación, y saber que sólo fue casualidad, un juego de un chico de 16 años que sólo probaba suerte, no le gustó demasiado. Pero la sinceridad con la que Yuri le hablaba en este momento le hacía dudar de sus propios pensamientos. ¿Era acaso una habilidad especial de ese chico en revolucionar su mente en sólo unos segundos?

Eso sucedía mucho últimamente, pensar de más las cosas, darle demasiadas vueltas a asuntos que no merecen la pena. ¿Yuri usándolo sólo para poder viajar? ¿Por qué siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza?

Claramente ambos pensaban distinto. Su mente ya estaba más corrompida que la del rubio, pese a que el vocabulario grosero del menor sea mil veces más extenso que el propio. Eso no quitaba la inocencia que aún estaba presente en su interior, y que él ya había olvidado hacía demasiado tiempo. Yuri no pensaría en usarlo ni nada de eso, realmente le había invitado por broma, pero no se arrepentía de eso y estaba realmente feliz de tener su compañía. ¿Era suficiente? El kazajo asintió luego de un momento de silencio. —Claro que es suficiente, lo lamento.

Dio unos cortos pasos hasta que la distancia entre ambos fue mínima. Se sentía mal por haber desconfiado tanto del menor, no volvería a hacerlo, se lo juró a sí mismo en aquél instante.

Su vista estaba baja, sosteniendo la mirada del rubio quien ahora por lo menos sonreía, aunque la lágrima traviesa finalmente había abandonado su ojo para lentamente deslizarse por su mejilla. La secó en un acto reflejo, acariciándole suavemente con su pulgar, cosa que al chico inquietó lo suficiente como para reaccionar.

—Beka…

Recién en aquél momento el mayor se dio cuenta que cada vez se estaba acercando más a él, sus rostros ya estaban prácticamente rozándose. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué demonios pensaba? Claramente no lo hacía, y eso estaba mal, eso definitivamente no terminaría bien.

En un último esfuerzo, se obligó a desviar un poco la cabeza y en lugar de seguir con lo que su mente planeaba sin avisarle siquiera, le abrazó. Y aunque bajo él, el cuerpo sorprendido del rubio se quejaba un poco, no le soltó. Sabía que, si le soltaba en ese momento, si volvía a encontrarse con la mirada del rubio en aquél estado, acabaría besándolo, y con eso seguramente también acabaría su visita a París.

Y aún no quería que acabase. Es más, si durara para siempre no le molestaría en lo absoluto.

—No quise ofenderte, lo sabes, ¿no? Eres mi amigo. Nunca tuve amigos, no sé qué esperar de ti, ni cómo tratarte… Lo único que sé es que disfruto pasar tiempo contigo, ya sea entrenando o sólo paseando, en París o en donde sea.

—Sí, lo sé. No quise actuar de esa forma, me dejé llevar, supongo que estoy demasiado cansado por el viaje y el sol de esta tarde, y todas las emociones del día… —exageró un poco, pero al menos el chico pareció creerle, ya le regaló una sonrisa.

—Volvamos ya y durmamos temprano. Mañana no tenemos que madrugar, podemos aprovechar y descansar un poco más, ¿te parece?

El moreno asintió, pero no le soltó hasta un par de minutos luego.

.

.

Otabek solía entrenar arduamente a diario, por lo general todas las mañanas e incluso algunas tardes. Pero nunca se había sentido tan necesitado de estar tumbado en la cama como esa noche. Recién cuando su cuerpo sintió la suavidad del colchón fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, al punto de dejar escapar un suspiro al relajarse.

Cerró sus ojos y se acomodó sin molestarse en meterse bajo las sábanas, así estaba perfecto. Sentía al menor hacer algo de ruido en el baño, pero cada vez aquello era más lejano, como si fuera otro edificio, no el cuarto de baño a pocos metros de él.

Mucho había pasado ese día, aparte de haber caminado básicamente todo el día. Era normal estar así, ¿se molestaría Yuri si se dormía antes que él? Hubiera deseado poder verle como la noche anterior, al menos unos minutos, pero sabía que no iba a aguantar, su cuerpo ya estaba en un estado de relajación del que no había marcha atrás.

—¡¿Ahhh, es una broma?! —se escuchó un grito molesto de repente desde el baño que hizo que el kazajo tuviera esa horrible sensación de caer al vacío de repente.

Se sentó en la cama sobresaltado, sin entender bien a qué se debió aquello. ¿Lo habría soñado? No estaba seguro ni de eso. Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando el rubio apareció en su campo de visión, con el cabello recogido en una coleta y el pijama puesto. Venía gruñendo cosas en ruso que no lograba entender, sumamente molesto, no había dudas.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó ya un poco más despierto.

—Hm —fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, y luego vio cómo el móvil de Yuri volaba en su dirección.

Lo cogió cuando aterrizó en el colchón y miró la pantalla iluminada, con el Instagram abierto.

Al principio no le encontró sentido, hasta que leyó un par de comentarios que destacaban de todo el resto.

—Oh... —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

.

 **(a)Jjleroy!15** También estás en París? Que coincidencia! Estaré ahí filmando algo~ No puedo hablar mucho sobre eso, es una sorpresa para todos mis fans~ _#itsJJstyle_

.

 **(a)Jjleroy!15** Bueno, te lo diré porque soy bueno. Seremos compañeros!

.

 **(a)Jjleroy!15** _#FromParisWithLove &JJ!_


End file.
